


我的主播-上（R）

by Linyi01



Series: 主播 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: 存档/我x尼 （*Mob注意）是亲爹





	我的主播-上（R）

 

 

 

亲爹预警了！

能接受再往下划！

预警了！！

 

===============

 

 

我追了半年的主播正站在我前面，由于高峰期地铁过于拥挤，我把他护在车厢的角落里，他背对着我，屁股正抵着我的大腿，触感和想象中的一样柔软美好。

 

 

 

 

 

最开始我只是随便逛逛成人网站，看到几个直播间就点了进去。一个人气不高的直播间里，我看到了他。主播网名叫kazu，直播从不露脸，一直是solo形式的主播。

 

那天他的直播间简介只写了一句话：想尝试一下干性高潮。

 

他正双腿大开靠在一张大床上，一根黑色的按摩棒在腿间顺着他自己的动作进出。他大腿的皮肤白皙得恨，扯开自己腿的右手在身上留下红印。

 

镜头只能拍到他的胸部以下，右手偶尔出了拍摄范围，可能是去照顾自己的乳首。

随着按摩棒的动作变快，听着他的呻吟，我按耐不住开始自慰。

 

他一直没有碰他的下身，尺寸不小的部位挺立着碰到他的小腹。

他时不时停下左手的动作，转而扭动自己的腰去迎合按摩棒。

 

我听到他的呼吸变得粗重，像是大口大口的喘气，还听到他咽口水的声音。

 

他突然没了声音，手指紧紧攥着床单，大腿抽搐着要并拢却又被他自己扯开。

他的背突然弓起来，又像脱力一样躺回了靠枕上。他没有尖叫出声，而像是从喉头哑着嗓子呻吟。

他颤抖着抽出按摩棒，前端精液缓缓流出来，顺着柱体流到他的会阴和润滑油因为摩擦而起的白泡混在一起，

 

最后我和他一起到了高潮，一些精液溅到手机屏幕上，弄脏了屏幕里他白净的身体。

 

他那样躺了一会儿，阴茎慢慢软下去，拿纸巾擦了一下下身就爬到镜头前关了直播。

 

 

 

 

我擦了手机，点进主播的主页。没有填写任何个人信息，介绍只写了一句“不用打赏送礼，直接私信转账”。他也没有上传任何视频，只在留言区写着每周日晚十点直播半小时。我看了下时间，正好是十点半。

我也翻看了粉丝的留言，多是透着肉欲的粗俗言语，不过如果我打开键盘，能输入的也只有想操主播这样的话。他不回复粉丝的留言，唯一一条回复是一个粉丝问转账渠道，他回了“私”。

 

我点开他的私信，整理了一下措辞，最后发了一句，“你好，你的直播很好看，请问一下怎么转账？”

对面秒回了一个聊天软件的账号，说加好友再转账就可以，句末还带了一个谢谢。

 

他马上通过了我的好友申请，头像是一盘芝士汉堡肉。我给他转了两百元，那边发来了一个谢谢，就没有下一句了。

打开他的动态，发现只是每周日快十点的时候他会发一条开始直播了，看来这个账号不是他的日常账号。

 

 

就这样，我每周都守在手机前，看着他的直播自慰，然后去私聊他说今天的直播也很精彩，偶尔他会回一句谢谢，但大部分时候只会显示消息已读，等不到回信。

如果他用到了新的道具，或者新的姿势，我会给他转账，但都是小数目，他也只是礼貌地回个谢谢支持而已。

 

过了三四个月，十多次直播，他好像不再和我客套了，一次直播之后他竟然问我下周想看什么。我受宠若惊似的，打着字就发过去了一个“手铐”，那边显示正在输入，过一会儿发过来一个“我的手动不了还怎么直播啊”

我几乎不用脑子思考了，打了一句“kazu没有男朋友吗？”就点了发送。

“有男朋友就不会直播了”

“也是啊”

“有没有试过拉珠啊”

“试过了 又累又不舒服 有别的吗 我看你的直播间账号每天上线觉得你应该挺有经验的也不止看我一个”

“不不不 我只看你一个”

“真的？”

“我发誓是真的”

 

这样有一搭没一搭地聊了几句，最后我也没有给出有用的意见。主播似乎觉得直播没了新意就没有人看了，但我和他说他不管播什么我都会看的。他说那你一定要看下周的直播。

 

 

周日早晨他给我发来了一个链接，让我下载链接里的软件，又给我发来了五个字母和一串数字。

我打开那个链接，是一个情趣用品公司的主页，下方写着“下载app 和你的异地情人一起享受性爱快感！”

下载了软件，让我填写五位邀请码和设备序列号。我按主播发的填了进去，就看到“连接成功！随时开始全新体验“几个字。

自动跳转到了新的页面，除了开关控制，还有振动频率，转动速度可以调整，最下排写着电流刺激，边上的注释写着该功能请在对方同意后使用。

 

同时他发来消息说他看到已经连上了，并且带了一句“可不要让晚上的直播变得无聊哦”。

并没有提到电流刺激这个功能，算是默认接受了吧。

 

 

我忍着一天没有按下软件里的“on”，终于等到了十点，按时进了直播间，今天的直播简介写着“道具的遥控器在某位观众手里”，边上的留言区是几个人在猜测主播是不是有了男朋友还是有了金主。

 

 

 

 

于是作为这位幸运观众，我身负重任，把直播转到了电脑上，然后打开了软件。发现玩具显示是on，抬头看屏幕里的主播已经扩张完了。今天他背对着镜头，分开腿跪在床上，膝盖把床垫压进去两个小坑，左手伸到后方去控制玩具的进出，他的手机就在手边，看来他已经等不及地打开了玩具。他才刚刚进入状态，呼吸还没有像平时开播时一样平稳，也许是紧张所致。

 

主播很贴心，他把自己的手机屏幕贴在直播里，让所有观众都能看到道具的状况。今天他的声音闷闷的，可能是怕软了腰趴在床上会露脸就带了口罩。

 

 

我调高了一档振动，听到主播呜咽的声音，他微微扭起腰，想刺激自己的敏感点。

紧接着我打开了转动，直接推上了中速。如愿听到他一声急促的呻吟，我直接把振动调到了三档，道具在他体内任意发挥着，耳机里都能听见传出的嗡嗡声。

 

 

“啊……慢…慢一点……”

听见他的请求，我把振动和转动都调到了低档，让他好好适应，怕他撑不完半个小时的直播时间，又只能不情愿地回应那些说话露骨无礼的观众来凑时间。

 

”嗯……“

主播像平时一样用按摩棒自己抽插起来。

我犹豫着要不要试一下电流，就看到直播间有人问电流功能怎么样。主播现在看不到直播间的留言，我决定为了观众朋友们而做出尝试。

 

我打开了低档电流。

道具尾部小灯亮了一下，发出滴的一声。

 

主播的左手一下子停了动作，随着他短促地尖叫一声，大腿筋挛着，从腿间看到他手肘撑在床上。

电流只是一下电击，他很快又直起身子，喘着气，还吸了下鼻子，试图平复呼吸。

 

显然大家都很少看到这样的主播，平时他总是显得游刃有余的。留言区一下子刷起屏来，一部分感谢我这个幸运观众，一部分问主播是不是爽哭了，还有一些担心电击伤主播身体。

 

 

我没等主播开口，就开大了振动。主播放开声音淫叫起来，即使隔着口罩，他的叫声也唤起了我的欲望。

他似乎有些跪不住了，大腿不停颤抖着，他身上溢出一些汗珠，有些顺着背脊流到股缝。

 

我听到他又吸了鼻子，留言区的大家撺掇我再用一次电流，我照做了，并且推到了二档。

 

 

这一次主播拉长了呻吟，我听到带着哭腔的叫声，他身子向后仰，右手撑在脚后挡住了又开始抖动的大腿根，他的腰也不住颤抖着，臀侧的肌肉不断收紧又放松。

他左手没能拿住道具，粉色的柱状物慢慢掉出来，在床上继续着振动着。我便关了道具。

主播一会儿没有出声，我有些担心。

 

他缩起了身子跪趴在床上，抽泣声传出来，一些白浊液体从他腿间滴下来，我才意识到他被电流刺激射了。

他大腿抖得厉害，后穴战战兢兢得开合着。

 

 

留言区一下炸开了锅。我看了眼时间，才十点二十，他还有十分钟的直播要做。

主播在那里缩得小小的，全身一直微微颤抖着，还夹杂着哭腔在模模糊糊的说什么。

 

维持着这样的姿势过了两三分钟，他才缓缓支起身子，一句话也没说，下床去擦拭身子。他给自己套了件浴袍做回到镜头前，却是用打字的方法开始回复粉丝。他时不时吸一下鼻子，有粉丝问他是不是哭了，他回复了一个是，所以不说话了。他又发了一条谢谢大家的转账。

 

我给他私信了一条抱歉，他秒回我说“没事，托你的福收到了很多钱”。

 

 

“今天还有闲心自慰吗？”

我之前和他坦白会看着他的直播自己解决。

“没有”

“你想的话我可以单独给你开一次直播…”

“是为我一个人开还是给所有粉丝开？”

主播没有回话，但发来了视频聊天的邀请。

我想都没想就点了进去，慌忙想盖一下摄像头，却和他琥珀色的眼睛对上了。他眼角红红的，还戴着口罩。我还没来得及关掉摄像头，就听到他说“没想到你还挺年轻的，我以为你和直播间那些粉丝一样都是中年大叔了”。

他在直播间很少说话，正常说话的声音和直播时不太一样。

“你的眼睛很好看，”我不再打算关掉摄像头，“那主播今天播什么内容呢？”

“你想看什么？我一直很听粉丝话的。”话罢他自己笑起来。

“能带我看看主播的房间吗？”

“粉丝可不能介入主播的私生活啊。”这样说着他还是站起来。

 

 

 

===============

 


End file.
